world_of_tanks_blitz_mobilefandomcom-20200213-history
Light Tanks
Light tanks are the most common tank for the lower tier's in the game. Light tanks can usually go at high speeds, accelerate quickly, and turn quickly. Most light tanks have very thin armour. They are not very good for sidescraping. Soviet Light Tanks # MS-1 - (Tier 1) (Starting Tank) # Tetrarch - (Tier 2) (Premium) # BT-2 - (Tier 2) # T-26 - (Tier 2)(Collectors) # BT-SV - (Tier 3) (Premium) # BT-7 art. - (Tier 3) (Premium)(Collectors)(Very OP) # LTP - (Tier 3) (Premium) # M3 Light - (Tier 3) (Premium) # T-127 (Tier 3) (Premium) # BT-7 - (Tier 3) # T-46 - (Tier 3)(Collectors)(Was OP) # Valentine II - (Tier 4) (Premium)(Collectors) # A-20 - (Tier 4) # MT-25 - (Tier 6) # LTTB - (Tier 7) # T-54 ltwt. - (Tier 8) German Light Tanks # Leichttraktor - (Tier 1) (Starting Tank) # Pz.Kpfw. 38H 735 (f) - (Tier 2) (Premium) # Pz.Kpfw. 35 (t) - (Tier 2) # Pz.Kpfw. II - (Tier 2) # T-15 - (Tier 3) (Premium)(Collectors) # Pz.Kpfw. II Ausf. J - (Tier 3) (Premium)(Collectors) # Pz.Kpfw. 38 (t) - (Tier 3) # Pz.Kpfw. III Ausf. A - (Tier 3) # Pz.Kpfw. II Ausf. G - (Tier 3) # Pz.Kpfw. 38 (t) n.A. - (Tier 4)(Collectors) # Pz.Kpfw. II Luchs - (Tier 4)(Collectors) # VK 16.02 Leopard - (Tier 5) # VK 28.01 - (Tier 6) # Spähpanzer SP I C - (Tier 7) # Spähpanzer Ru 251 - (Tier 8) U.K. Light Tanks # Cruiser III - (Tier 2) # Cruiser I - (Tier 2) # Cruiser IV - (Tier 3) # Cruiser II - (Tier 3) # Covenanter - (Tier 4)(Collectors) # Valentine - (Tier 4) # Crusader - (Tier 5) USA Light Tanks # T1 Cunningham - (Tier 1) (Starting Tank) # T1E6 - (Tier 2) (Premium)(Collectors) # T2 Light Tank - (Tier 2) (Premium) # T7 Combat Car - (Tier 2) (Premium)(Collectors) # M22 Locust - (Tier 2) (Premium)(Collectors) # M2 Light - (Tier 2) # M3 Stuart - (Tier 3) # M5 Stuart - (Tier 4) # Chaffee - (Tier 5) # T21 - (Tier 6) # T37 - (Tier 6) # T71 - (Tier 7) # M41 Walker Bulldog - (Tier 7) # T49 - (Tier 8) Chinese Light Tanks # Type 62 - (Tier 7) (Premium) # Type 62 Dragon - (Tier 7) (Premium) (Custom Camouflage) Japanese Light Tanks # Renault Otsu - (Tier 1) (Starting Tank) # Type 95 Ha-Go - (Tier 2) # Type 98 Ke-Ni - (Tier 3) # Type 98 Ke-Ni Otsu - (Tier 3) (Premium) # Type 5 Ke-Ho Chinese Light Tanks # Vickers Mk. E Type B - (Tier 1) (beginner tank) # Lt vz. 32 - (Tier 2) # Type 62 - (Tier 6) (Premium) # Type 64 - (Tier 7)( Premium) # Type 64 Dragon - (Tier 7) (Premium) (custom camouflage) French Light Tanks # AMX ELC bis - (Tier 5) # AMX 12 t - (Tier 6) # AMX 13 75 - (Tier 7) # AMX 13 90 - (Tier 8) # Bat.-Châtillion 25 t AP - (Tier 9) # Bat.-Châtillion 25 t - (Tier 10) Category:Types